


selfie

by hiorheyhailey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so, which filter do you like?" </p>
<p>"the black and white is nice." </p>
<p>"and the caption?"</p>
<p>sel·fie<br/>ˈselfē/<br/>nouninformal<br/>a photograph that one has taken of oneself, typically one taken with a smartphone or webcam and shared via social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukedayparade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/gifts).



> I'm only posting this here because it's for maddie and she hates wattpad lol

i watched him walk in, i watched him walk in every single day. some days he wore his hair in a beanie, or a snapback, sometimes his hood was up. today it was wild, he didn't seem to mind though, and i wasn't complaining. the previous red hair was replaced today, with dirty blonde, which i assumed was his natural color. 

"you're so in love." ella teased me, i turned around and narrowed my eyes, "just because i choose to look at something beautiful doesn't mean im in love. im not going to deny myself the simple pleasure of looking at art. some of us dont have loving boyfriends to go home to." 

"jeez mads, what crawled up your ass and died?" she laughed, pouring a cup of coffee for the elderly man who had just sat at the counter. 

"shut up." i growled, and then grabbed my pad and pen from the counter and made my way to his table. "hello, my name is madison, and i'll be your sever today, can i start you off with something to drink?" i smiled, my attitude changed dramatically. 

"i'll just have a coke, thanks." he continued looking down at his phone, and started typing away. i turned away but he spoke up, "which do you like better?" he asked. i turned back around and cocked an eyebrow, "look, which selfie?" he scrolled between three photos on his phone, "the first." i giggled. 

"thanks babe." he smiled. oh my god. he smILED.

i nodded and walked back to the counter, and grabbed a cup, filled it with ice and then the soda. as i made my way back to his table, my name was called. you've got to be kidding me. 

"madison!" i turned to the table to my left and smiled, "lucas." i gave a curt nod in his direction and continued walking but no sooner did i leave, was i tripped. this cannot be happening. 

just like any cliche, the drink flew all over me, and i was laying on the ground on my back. one of the blonde bimbos who was sitting with luke at his table peered over me and started cackling i was helped up immediatly and almost melted, he was the one who had helped me up. 

"are you okay?" he asked me, and i responded with a nod. 

"that was a real dick move." he told the girl and scrunched his face up. she simply laughed. 

"you think its funny? she could have really gotten hurt." i could tell that they were all pissing him off, but it kind of made me happy. 

"it's fine, he's my- ugh, ex." i rolled my eyes. 

"he must have been a really shitty boyfriend," he muttered and i laughed. 

lukes ears grew red (he looked quite funny) "more like she was a shitty girlfriend." he defended himself. 

now i was the pissed one. 

"you have no right luke! you're such a dick!" i scooted closer to him. "you couldn't be a worse boyfriend, in fact, why did i ever put up with you? you forgot my birthday, my birthday!" 

"oh please, i had other things to worry about, like trying to get you in bed!" now he's done it. he's crossed the line. 

i picked up his drink and threw it in his face. "bastard." i mumbled. 

"you bitch!" he yelled, standing up. 

i decided to be the bigger person, and turned around, "i'm so so sorry," i said to the stranger. 

"um, im michael, and its not your fault he's a dick." michael laughed. 

i turned around to say something else to luke, but i was punched square in the face. the last thing i remembered was hitting the ground. 

.

i woke up propped up against a wall in an empty booth located in the far back of the restaurant, i didn't even think about how many blowjobs had been given back here, considering how many times kids from my school had sat back here. surprisingly, michael sat across from me, sipping a milkshake. 

"so, which bitch was it?" i laughed, sitting up straight, and watching michael intently. 

"the same one who tripped you. also, you were wrong. the selfie you chose only got 1027 likes. my one yesterday got 4513."

"oh did it? what are you, instagram famous or something?" i laughed.

"well kind of. I figured you were one of my 80,000 followers. you're like obsessed with me, always staring, flirting, serving me even when I'm not in your section." michael locked his phone shut, and continued to stare at me, "it's okay though, because you're fucking hot as hell."

"okay, so i'm not one of your followers or anything, i just think you're pretty fucking hot too." i laughed nervously, before i remembered the dirty things that went on back here, "okay michael, i don't want to creep you out, but at least 15 blowjobs had been given back here.." 

michael scoffed in disgust and jumped up from the booth. i slid out easily, and met him face to face. 

"what time do you get off work tomorrow?" michael asked, after chugging down the rest of his milkshake. 

"7. why?" 

"I'm picking you up at 7- madison." michael set his glass down on the table, before walking out of the shop.


End file.
